


Soldier [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [8]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: I have never crossed anyone first, but burn me and mine and i'll go through you like a door.A fanvideo focusing on Bobbie Draper.





	Soldier [Video]




End file.
